1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications services and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing prepaid data service. The technique described herein can extend to use in various types of communication sessions, whether circuit-switched or packet-switched, and whether a subscriber terminal is coupled wirelessly or by hardware (e.g., wire, fiber, etc.) to the communications network.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years, the telecommunications industry has recognized the need for restricting or otherwise managing use of communication services. Prepaid access enables the telecommunications industry to control usage of its communications network.
A subscriber may pay for a duration of communication services on the communications network by adding money into a prepaid account. A balance of the prepaid account typically represents a measure, i.e., dollar value, of communication services that a subscriber is authorized to use. The subscriber may present a credit card to a customer care agent to add money into the prepaid account. The subscriber may then be authorized to use the communication services on the communications network.
Communications services may be provided to the subscriber terminal while the balance of the prepaid account is above a threshold. As the subscriber uses the communications services, the service carrier may decrement the balance of the prepaid account. When the balance drops below the threshold (e.g., zero), the service carrier may refuse to provide additional services to the subscriber terminal.
Prepaid service is typically offered in a circuit-switched voice network. A subscriber type field of a subscriber record designates a prepaid subscriber. The subscriber record may indicate to a mobile switching center (MSC) that the subscriber has a prepaid subscription. The serving node may provide one or more partial call detail records (CDRs) during each call for the prepaid subscriber. The partial CDRs may indicate the duration of a call. The partial CDR may be output at periodic intervals during a call. The amount of time between the partial CDRs is configurable, for example, 5 minutes, 15 minutes, etc.
The partial CDRs may be sent to a metering system so that charging information can be calculated in near real time. The function of the metering system is to convert the call duration identified by the partial CDRs to a charge. The metering system also subtracts the charges from the account balance as the call progresses in order to determine the subscriber's account balance in near real time. If the balance is zero and the call is still ongoing, a home location registry (HLR) may remove the subscriber's subscription. The MSC may then disconnect the call.
The user of the subscriber terminal may then have to contact the customer care agent again. The customer care agent may allow the user add to the balance by making an additional prepayment, for example with a credit card. If the user adds to balance, the subscriber terminal may, again, be provided with prepaid access.